The Storm's Sky
by Lillian Keeper of Secrets
Summary: In the light of day the storm meets the Sky who makes his heart beat fast. read as they cause the downfall of everyone who has wronged the sky acrobaleno.


Meeting His Sky and Saving her.

Pandora pov

When I got back from Hogwarts Dumbledore made sure that the Dursleys knew that Cedric had died in front of me so they piled on the chores and bruises. When I could finally get away I ran to the only place I felt safe the park on the edge of town as I bandaged my arms Errol landed on my lap with a letter from Ron I smiled before ripping it open. Tears streaked down my face as I read the letter in my hands it was from Ron to Hermione but Errol brought the letter to me by accident so I didn't even look to see who it was for.

Dear Hermione

I can't believe that we have to put up with that attention seeking brat Potter she is going to get us killed one of these days. Mom is jumping for joy that we don't have to bring her here this summer and that this year we stay away from her claiming that we are giving her space to get over Cedric's death what a laugh. Also have you got your money from Dumbledore yet I have mom told me that he is giving you some books from his personal vault this year because you had to stay with Potter during the first task. Hope to hear from you soon and you can come here to get away from your parents any time you want.

Sincerely Ron

My heart ached in my chest from the pain I felt and the letter slipped from my hand on to the dry grass beneath the swing sobs racked my body like a hurricane.

"Are You Alright" A small voice said snapping me out of my sobs I looked in front of me to see a young boy who was around 4 maybe wearing a traditional red Chinese battle robe and long white pants along with Chinese flats. I lightly shook my head at him before noticing the Storm Pacifier around his neck I had to hide my smile from him knowing what he is to me thought I did raise my head all the way and ruffled his hair. His eyes widened at the orange pacifier around my neck the Storm Arcobaleno jumped into my lap and traced his small hand across the Sky Pacifier around my neck "My name is Fong I am the Storm Arcobaleno I am truly sorry that the Sky Pacifier chose you this young do you know of the burd-"I cut my Storm off in the middle of his next word knowing what he was going to say already. I just smile at him and wrapping his small body in my arms before hugging him close to my heart wishing he could feel the love I had towards him happy to finally have my storm in my life.

"I already know what it does but I will be spared from the curse because of me being magical so please my storm don't worry" I told Fong he just looked at me in shock probably because he didn't expect me to have a flame and be magical at the same time but he just shook his head before smiling back at me resting his head on my chest I could feel something wet on my shirt I knew it could only be Fong's tears.

"I am glad I don't think any of the Arcobaleno could handle losing another sky to that thing we always hoped that one day a permanent sky would hold the pacifier we all thought it would never happen but now you're here I am so glad young sky" Fong cried into my shirt I rubbed his head slightly before place a kiss to his hair.

"Pandora Potter is the sky that will never leave you" I whispered to the crying storm pulling the small body on my lap closer to my heart before standing up and walking out of the park leaving the letter from Ron behind forgetting all the pain that I felt less than ten minutes ago. Fong looked up at me with confusion on his face not knowing what I was doing I didn't even look at him afraid that he might see that i had no intention of going back to my personal hell now. I laid my storm down when we got to the curb of the road "knight bus" I call almost immediately the purple double decker bus appeared in front of me i got on Fong following behind me the ticket man saw our pacifiers and shivered in fear i looked at him passing him my gringotts transport card before taking it right back and sitting down pulling Fong onto my lap. We only had to wait thirty seconds before the bus stopped at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron Fon jumped on my head when we got off the bus I told Tom to open the passage before walking straight to Gringotts as I walked everyone around me backed away except one a child with a purple racing suit on along with a purple helmet with an octopus on the front and the cloud pacifier he jumped on my shoulder.

"Hey Fong you seem to have found our sky" My cloud yelled in my ear I flung my hand backwards hitting his helmet I heard Fon laugh slightly and pat my head but I ignored it as I open the doors to the bank I walked up Griphook who sneered at me and my companions until a flicker of sadness appeared in his eyes when he saw what was around our necks.

"What may I help you with Lady Arcobaleno and her Storm Fong and her Cloud Skull" Griphook said loudly alerting all the other goblins of who had entered the bank without the king noticing whispered surrounded us from goblins and wizards alike.

"Griphook I would like to have a heritage test done I feel that Dumbledore has lied to be about something regarding my parentage" I spoke to the goblin in front of me firmly and clear making sure that everyone can hear me he handed me a parchment and told me to push magic into it when i did my flames also acted up being push into the paper as well. As I read the paper more shock became evident on my face

Pandora Persephone Potter nee Black

Father: Regulus Arcturus Black

Mother: Lily Jane Potter nee Evans

Heir to Black, Magical Vongola (Parental), Slytherin (Conquest),Ravenclaw(Maternal),

Gryffindor (Adoption), Arcobaleno (Pacifier), Gaunt (Conquest), Pervell (Adoption),

Potter (Adoption)

Blood adopted by James Potter a month after her birth only because of Regulus Blacks death.

Blocks

90% of magic

100% of animagus ability (Parental)-Black Panther

55% of parseltongue (Horcrux)

100% of metamorphosis ability (Parental)

98% of creature inheritances (Parental and Maternal)

Creature Inheritances and powers obtained

Fae (Dark) - Shadow Travel (Parental)

Imp (Dark) - Immune to Loyalty\ Contral Potions (Blood Adoption)

Merpeople (Neutral) - Breath underwater (Maternal)

Spirit Wolf (Light) - , Healing (Maternal)

Kelpie (Neutral)-, Immunity to Love potions (Parental)

Potions in system

Control Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore (unaffected)

Love Potion keyed to Ron Bilius Weasley (unaffected)

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore (unaffected)

Charms

Obedience Charm keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Strong, Broken)

Compulsion charm to hate Severus Snape nee Prince (Strong, Broken)

Compulsion charm to hate all Slytherin students (Weak, Active)

Compulsion charm to listen to Hermione Granger (Weak, Broken)

Using this paper has emancipated you Lady Arcobaleno you may use magic whenever you wish

Gringotts Bank

Griphook

I could feel Fong and Skull shake in rage and even feel their anger in my heart though it was not as bad as Griphook's fury he read the inheritance test out loud shouts of outrage came from all direction even the goblins were joining in but I was just silent thinking about the name of who my father was I was a Black not a Potter. My whole life was a lie James Potter was not my father Regulus Black Sirius's older brother (I am making Regulus older for my story) was the one in love with my mother tears went down my cheeks without my permission soon I was crying in the bank with Skull hugging me as close as he could while Fong was whipping my tears away.

"My whole life was a lie I am not Pandora Potter I don't know what to do Fong, Skull why does everyone lie to me the only one I can trust are my Arcobaleno and the goblins" I wailed out wishing the pain in my heart would stop I didn't even notice that another pair of arms wrapped around my neck before they were pulling me backwards into a male's chest. I looked up to see a man with golden blond hair and sharp orange eyes his body was wrapped in Sky flames he look like a younger version of the man who gave me the Sky Pacifier he smiled at me.

"Please stopping crying Pandora it does not matter what your last name or who your family may be only that you are Pandora holder of the Sky Pacifier and Leader of a ragtag group of Idiots and only two normal people called the Arcobaleno and that you are your own person and my magical Descendent so stand and claim what has always should been yours claim your life back my little one" Giotto announced to me before turning to Fong and Skull he smiled at them "look after your true Sky Storm who destroys all who would harm the Sky , Cloud who protects the sky with an ever expanding shield." he said before whipping around and letting the clips of his cap come undone and disappearing leaving the cloak behind along with a small note

Dear Pandora

Wear my cape it will protects you from any spells that may come your way but most of all it would make me proud to see you carry on my legacy in the magical world

Love your Ancestor Giotto Sawada nee Black

Ps: i am the one who gave you the Sky Pacifier that day sorry we couldn't talk more but call my name and i will come.

I smiled at the note he left taking his cloak into my arms his advice whirled through my head and he was right my parents don't define who I am I define who I am. Fong and Skull stood on opposite side of me shell shock of what they just saw so was everyone else so I just took the inheritance test and put it in the pocket of the cape before transfiguring my clothes into a this before whipping on the cape and walking out of the bank my still stunned Storm and Cloud following behind me never noticing that one of the people in the bank was a reporter for the wizarding news.

Next day

Fong pov

Pandora and I are sitting at the table at my Europe home drinking tea when a pure white snowy owl who I knew names is Hedwig from Pandora she dropped a Newspaper in the middle of the table i picked it up reading the title 'Daily Prophet' before my eyes wandered down to the article it was about yesterday at the bank it even had our picture Giotto was in the picture to before disappearing and leaving his cape behind for Pandora.

Dumbledore's lies exposed

Readers yesterday I was at the bank minding my own business when Pandora Potter herself came in the door with two 4 year old children one on her head the other on her shoulder I was appalled when she asked the goblins from a heritage test because she felt Dumbledore himself lied to her. Turns out her instincts were right. on her heritage paper it said that she was the daughter of Regulus Black and Lily Potter nee Evans not James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans and that much her abilities have blocks on them and that Lily Potter was not a muggle-born but a half blood being a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw.

The goblin who gave Miss Black her inheritance test even read it out loud for the whole bank to hear Miss black it the heir to many ancient houses in the magical world some by blood others by conquest and adoption. Dumbledore the headmaster of hogwarts even had blocks on her person locking away many of the young heirs powers granted by her creature inheritances of Fae, Imp, Mermaid, Spirit wolf, Kelpie only leaving her immunity to certain potion intact but I sure he would have tried to lock that away as well. It was even discovered that she had a love potion keyed to a one of her house mates by the name of Ronald Weasley but luckily her Kelpie heritage makes love potions ineffective and her Imp mad the control and loyalty potions vanish as soon it hit her lips. Even compulsion charms were used by the senile Headmaster to make Miss Black listen to everything he said along with a young muggle-born witch by the name of Hermione Granger who I met a Hogwarts last year during the triwizard tournament who was around Miss Black almost all the time. Readers I have a feeling that the people who we thought were the light are really dark in personality and goals I myself can never look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts with respect again only distain.

i have found out from an anonymous source that our own saviour is the Sky Arcobaleno she is the leader of a group made up of the seven strongest people in the world all being muggles except their current Miss Black even in the magical world they are feared for the strange flames they possess. the two children with her were the Storm Fong and the Cloud Skull .i personally hope that i never hurt their Sky because as soon as their Lady fell to the floor crying from the shock of learning she has been lied to her whole life they jumped into action to comfort her and help her wipe the tears from her face her ancestor even appeared wrapped in orange flames to talk her and help her get back onto her feet it touched my heart watching her have her whole world crashed around her i mean what are we thinking we want a 15 year old girl to fight our battles are we insane. i think we are she just wants to live normally finishing school and finding love but the whole wizarding world want her to fight a Dark Lord with 50 years more experience of magic to her 4 years personally i am going to fight this battle myself what about you my readers.

By: Rita Skeeter

My sky read the article after I think this is the first time that this Rita Skeeter got in Pandora's good books after what happened last year at the Triwizard tournament.

"Rita finally writes something worth reading it's a miracle" Pandora laughed out before continuing with her traditional tea i nodded my agreement before finishing my tea and mooncakes Skull was currently still sleeping in one of the guest rooms so it was just the two of us until Dobby popped in scaring My sky making her spill her tea on her dress he started hitting his head on the floor "Dobby please stop I am fine i just need to change besides the rest of the Arcobaleno are coming over later so no worries" Pandora said her voice soft as she talked to the house elf he soon stopped and said that's what he came to inform us that they were outside with their allies so she smiled at him and asked if he would do her hair for her after he let them in so they both disappeared and I moved to the lounge to greet my fellow Arcobaleno Reborn sat upon a young man's head who look remarkably like Giotto and a group of six boys behind him, Viper just floated in front of the Varia, Colonello stood with his gun and Falco. Lal Mirch nowhere in sight but I sure she's here somewhere, Verde had his arms crossed looking anywhere but at me, and Skull walked in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, I smiled at them silently hoping Pandora would hurry up getting dressed it seems god answered my prayers I heard footsteps that could only come from Pandora it was a foot thump of boots hitting the wood floor and I knew exactly what she would wearing when the screen door opened all the men in the rooms jaws dropped except me and Colonello Pandora was wearing her Indian inspired battle outfit that left little to the imagination.

Your other dress isn't clean yet is it" all I got as a reply was a pat on the head and smirk

I smirked back knowing what she was doing she was making sure none of the boys in the room were perverts. she looked the Arcobaleno and pointed out each and said their names but when she got to the boy Reborn was using as a chair I couldn't help but feel bad for the young boy knowing that he is the heir to muggle Vongola.

" You must be Giotto's Muggle Heir while it's good to meet a relative that I don't hate besides Giotto" She laughed before kissing his cheek and meeting with everyone else in the room many of young teens had huge blushes when she went near them "Well that was fun so I should introduce myself now I am Pandora Po- Evans I am magical with a flame and 15 years of age and I am the Heir to Magical Vongola so you would be my cousin Tsuna you look like Giotto too much for me to be wrong" Pandora spoke towards everyone at the beginning but focused on The young Vongola Heir with her kind smile and her soft eyes she looked of pure angelic beauty at that moment in time and everyone knew that at that moment time looked as if stopped for only a second her eyes glowed sky flame orange before going back to her natural bright cosmic green and time returned to normal a smile slipped onto my face it was slight but the way reborn was looking at me he knew that my heart beats fast when I think about my very own Sky though he only tipped his fedora at me and Leon nodded at me I smirked at them. before turning my attention back to the young woman who makes me wish that this curse was broken she was pinching Tsuna's cheek saying how adorable her little cousin was though was soon yelling at the leader of the Varia Xanxus's attitude towards his guardians he just swore at her before she magically summoned a bar of soap and shoved it in his mouth. Everyone laughed as Xanxus flailed around trying to get away from Pandora and the bar of soap that was being shoved farther into his mouth.

"She's an interesting one don't you agree Fong" i looked to see Reborn next to me a small smile on his lips as he watched our Sky try to shove a bar of soap down both Squalo and Xanxus now poor guy should've just let them go at it.

"Yeah I agree with you and I hope she never changes from who she is plus if they do this every time they see each other it will be entertainment for everyone around" I laughed out my words because now Viper was helping Pandora with the bars of soap I knew she wanted to have blackmail on her boss but i think that this time it is more for her own personal humor & amusement. Our fun was interrupted when a loud pop sounded behind Pandora everyone involved with the soap froze in place and turned their heads an old man in horror inducing robes appeared his beard was long and almost to the floor i look at Pandora to see an unholy glint in her eyes that scared me to no end her hands burst into Sky flames the minute she saw him her flames expanded over her whole body blinding everyone when it settled down Pandora looked exactly like Giotto only her hair was way longer than his and her face was more feminine.

"Leave Fong's home now Dumbledore or i will make you with deadly force" My lady's voice had even changed it was only a bit higher than Giotto i stood up and went to her side along with the rest of the Arcobaleno glares set on our face.

"I may not like the rest of the Arcobaleno but I like our new sky so leave" Verde spoke up his voice dark along with the twisted smile on his face that promised pain.

"I'll shot you old man chaos "Leon was pointed as a tommy gun at the man before shooting if off in warning at the old coot's feet. as reborn strutted up to join in our united fury we didn't even notice that we had turned into teenagers to consumed in rage at the man who stood in front of the strongest people in the world magical or not was Dumbledore I really hope like Viper that he takes a step towards us because then I can punch him into oblivion. Dumbledore grimaced as he realized that even he could not beat everyone in this room all who had unholy looks.

" I am sorry to interrupt this gathering but I must take miss Potter back to her Family in Surrey" He tried to reason with us but knives fly towards his head cutting off a part of his long hair and Tsuna came to my side his flames active and his box animal Natsu on his shoulder

" I am family we share a common ancestor by the name of Giotto Black and her last name isn't Potter it's Evans I can tell she changed it recently" The air around the Vongola heir sparked with orange flames the old man face tightened so much it looked uncomfortable.

"That maybe but I will not have her be forced to live her with you all" He yelled trying to guilt us we snorted this guy is an idiot it only proved true when Pandora took a step forward the old coot who looked smug until she stopped.

"You're an old fool Dumbledore my little one is here of her own will one that you tried to take from her by putting her with her aunt and uncle. They would lock her up in a cupboard under the stairs for days with no food I had to watch as she was tortured by the people who were supposed to protect her from harm not being able to do anything only because she couldn't see or touch me without her flames active. I hope you die in a hole for all you've done to Pandora and young Tom Riddle who you told can't love so many times he believed you and blacked his once pure heart with the dark ways hoping he could feel anything close to it but lost his sanity. You Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts are a monster who preys on children too weak to defend themselves I banish you from ever coming within 20 feet of any of the people in this room if you do I will take over my little ones body again and burn you to death with her Sky flames" Pandora spoke her voice strong and cold i was shocked that Giotto could take over Pandora's body at will I could tell so was everyone else in the room had the same expression on their faces. "the only reason I don't do it now is that my little one had used much of her magic doing accidental magic that broke the curse on her guardians and the blocks you put on her person she needs rest now BEGONE" Giotto yelled at the end making the Headmaster vanish in a fury of flames before the change that Pandora went through when Giotto took over her body reversed and Pandora was unconscious and was falling to the floor my body reacted without me even knowing catching her noticing that her clothes had changed into a long nightgown with a note on her stomach

Dear Fong

Take care of my little sky or I'll burn you to death to she will sleep until tomorrow and have to be on bed rest for a few days.

And I saw the way you look at my granddaughter i approve of you dating her if you wish.

Signed Giotto

A blush crossed my cheeks along with a smile before i shoved the note in my pocket before standing with Pandora in my arms shifting her a small bit and walking to my room placing her on the bed she conjured last night as i pull the blanket over her pale shoulder i kissed her forehead lightly.

"Sleep well my Sky and thank you for setting us free "I said pulling the red drape blocking her from view of anyone who came into the room. I walked out of the room and back to the lounge everyone was still there except the Varia guardians excluding Viper. Colonello was in the corner touching his face and keep looking his hands.

"Were teenagers again Pandora broke the curse of the Arcobaleno i love that girl

though not as much a Lal Mirch" He yelled in excitement running around in joy a joker smile on his face. After a while everyone left to go home and i had my peace to think about the Sky that slept only a few feet away from my place.


End file.
